


Galaxy Falling

by Karate_Kate



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Bill Cipher...?, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Honestly this idea is a bit chaotic, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Steven Universe Future, i love this au, summer job AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karate_Kate/pseuds/Karate_Kate
Summary: (Tags will probably be added to as time goes on)Steven Universe has spent the past 4 years on the road. He has spent a lot of time reflecting, and taking his time exploring and enjoying each state to its fullest between meet ups with Connie and calls back home. When he finally makes it to California, his regular travel schedule is altered when he gains some new travel buddies. His next stop: Gravity Falls, Oregon.Little does he know it'll be his last stop for a while, and things aren't always as they seem.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody
Comments: 38
Kudos: 156





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and new beginnings.  
> Dipper is suspicious.  
> Steven finds himself trapped by a mysterious force.

Steven Universe had spent the past four years taking his time while traveling across the United States. He spent lots of time at every national landmark, park, and attraction he could and had to make stops on occasion to get the Dondai fixed up. He was living off of the money his dad sent to him from being a millionaire, as well as any small odd job that he took on in his travels. Most of those jobs entailed helping with carrying things, moving things, fixing things, and other small miscellaneous things. He did find many places that he enjoyed and would like to go back to for a visit someday, but nothing really stuck for long. He did still have his loved ones though.

Every night, he and Connie would exchange texts, along with the occasional cat video. Connie sent pictures of Lion.  
Every week he would call back home, talking to the Gems about the week he had, and other general catch ups.  
Every two weeks, he’d have a video call with his therapist, and would meet up with Connie and Lion at either a nearby diner or would have a picnic. They would generally have a picnic, as most people weren’t too welcoming or receptive of Lion, for understandable reasons.  
The time had been both flying by and stayed at a standstill while he was on this trip. He had moments where he felt very homesick, but the days seemed to fly by with every new experience he came across in his travels.

After finally making it to California; his first stop on the West Coast, he had spent some time there in Hollywood and some of the parks. The parks reminded him of FunLand but bigger. He found it fun and interesting, and like usual, he was having a great time. Things were going great again. He was generally doing much better.

But it had been a long past week for Steven Universe.  
After finding an old Gem artifact on one of the theme park rides, the ensuing chaos had gotten him and many other people banned from the park for various reasons. Seems that the park didn’t appreciate anyone taking a ‘display item’ for the themed rides.  
The struggle to find a nearby warp pad almost got him pulled over. Almost. He was able to find a warp pad with luck, and send the Gem, a Jade, back to Little Homeworld.  
At a diner he stopped at, a dropped and shattered plate sent him into a subtle panic, that luckily no one caught. He had gotten better about it over the past couple years, but this was something to talk to his therapist about later.  
He almost missed his meet up with Connie and Lion.

——

“Steven..?”  
He had been zoning out during that meeting, and Connie had noticed; “Are you alright?”  
“I guess so. It’s just been a long week. I never really caught a chance to catch my breath.”  
“Well, maybe you should take a break? You have been on this trip for a long time…” Connie took a bit from her toast. “It might do you some good to truly relax in one place for a while again.”  
Steven found himself conflicted rather fast- “But what about you?”  
“Don’t worry about me. We can still do our visits! I do have Lion.”  
Said lion was currently sunbathing a few yards away from their picnic.  
“That’s true…” Steven seemed a bit worried still. Something was nagging at him. Something felt off.  
“Don’t worry about me, Biscuit. I’ll always be here. You worry about yourself right now, okay?”  
Connie gave him a gentle smile. After a moment, Steven returned that soft smile.  
“Okay, Strawberry.”

——————

Dipper and Mabel had turned 18 last year. 

Despite all of their asking for the past five summers, their parents wouldn’t let them go back without their Grunkle (Grunkles, little to their knowledge) in town, and even then it was thin ice, considering the mental state that the twins returned with after Weirdmageddon. Both were jumpy, and more anxious than they were, and their parents didn’t like that. 

They still wanted to return to Gravity Falls.

Dipper had his letter from Gravity Falls still, and Mabel had her scrapbook. Both of them often kept their memories close, as they were missing their home away from home and their friends more and more as time went on. They managed to become penpals with the entirety of Gravity Falls, but it wasn’t the same as actually being there. They both knew that they wanted to move there once they could.

Waddles had grown. Not too much, but enough. Luckily, it turns out he is a KuneKune, the smallest breed of pig. Normally a useless fact, but it helped Mabel in keeping Waddles back in California. Just barely.

Dipper had the opportunity to go to a nice college elsewhere in the world. Mabel had her own opportunities with articles. Their parents wanted them to take those opportunities. However both of the Mystery Twins wanted the same thing. They wanted to move to Gravity Falls, perhaps start their blogs and do their own things. Soon enough they found their chance.

Dipper and Mabel had received letters from their Grunkles, stating that they were back from their trip on the seas on the Stan O’ War II. They were out much longer than expected, due to the various anomalies they had crossed out at sea. That, and a nearly crashed boat on an island that isn’t on a map and loaded full of treasure and mystery would keep anyone busy longer than usual.

Their Grunkles were back, their friends were still back in Gravity Falls for the most part, and they were 18. They were going to move to Gravity Falls.

They found themselves packing every and anything they would want and need to move to Gravity Falls. Their necessities. They were going to be jumping back into adventure in a place they truly missed. Now they just needed a ride, and fast. Their parents were going to stop them if they didn’t act quickly.

——————

Steven was worried. He had a feeling something big was going to happen, but nothing was happening. He brushed it off for the time being, he figured he could deal with it when he got to it if it turned out to be something bad.

After driving through back roads for an hour, he noticed something. More like two someones? But he noticed nonetheless. They had a good handful of bags with them, and a pig? That was interesting. They seemed nervous, and seemed like they were trying to get someone to stop and pick them up. The girl seemed super excited about this idea, while the boy seemed to think that this was a horrible idea. 

Nonetheless, Steven stopped. They seemed like they needed some help, and maybe he could help? Perhaps they were going in the same direction? He had no idea that hitchhiking could be a red flag in any way. Unlike Dipper.

Dipper saw the Dondai that Mabel was trying to stop slow down, and he felt the panic starting to rise. He didn’t think anyone would actually stop.  
“Mabel- I don’t think this is a good idea-”  
“Oh don’t worry Dipper, if the driver seems untrustworthy and you really think so, we can find another way.”  
Dipper seemed ok with that.

Steven would pull over slowly and carefully beside the twins, before rolling down his window. He smiled sheepishly.  
“Uh- Hi! Do you need any help?”  
“Yup! We need a ride! Where are you headed?” Mabel cut right to the point, gently leaning on one of her suitcases.  
“I’m not headed anywhere in particular-”  
“That’s not suspicious-”  
“Dipper!”  
“What?”  
Steven seemed a bit confused at this exchange, before trying to elaborate. “I’m really not headed anywhere in particular? I’m on a road trip and I’m sort of going wherever I want. I am heading north though. Are you going that direction?”  
Mabel would instantly jump on that answer before Dipper could interrupt. “Yep! We’re trying to get to Gravity Falls, Oregon!”  
Steven looked a bit perplexed. He doesn’t remember any place like that on his map. However, Mabel’s enthusiasm made him curious. They were headed in the same direction anyways, and a place not on the map would likely be an interesting and fun next stop. “Gravity Falls?”  
“Yup! It’s an awesome and fun place! We can give you directions there!”  
Steven smiled, finding great curiosity in this new place. “Sure! Sounds like a lot of fun! I can take you there!”  
Dipper himself was perplexed. Steven was nice. Too nice. He didn’t seem untrustworthy, but was definitely unusual. There was definitely something unusual about him.  
Mabel had to stop herself from getting too hyped about their luck. “Oh! Would you be ok with us bringing my pig, Waddles?”  
“Waddles?”

——————

They had been on the road for a few hours. Mabel, Dipper, and Waddles all sat in the back together, some of their bags in the trunk while the rest in the passenger seat. It had been an awkward drive at first after introductions, until Mabel decided to start playing car games between Dipper’s directions, and Steven playing music to help pass the time. It was more fun than Dipper expected, and the couple hour car ride flew by before any of them realized. 

They had made it to Gravity Falls.

Steven thought it was a sweet and nice little town, and tried to suppress the feeling that something big was happening that only grew the moment he drove into the town. With some more directions, he managed to find the Mystery Shack. He was curious about this building, but it was late. He dropped the twins off and promised he’d stop by tomorrow, and they split up for the time being.

——————

Everyone in the Mystery Shack was surprised by the sudden arrival of Mabel and Dipper after so long, and even more surprised to hear that they were wanting to move in for real. Stan and Ford were back in the Shack as well, and had just moved back a few days prior. Mabel and Dipper were welcomed back with open arms, and given their room up in the attic. Dipper and Mabel felt refreshed. It felt great to be back.

Soos, the new Mr. Mystery, and Melody, who now works at the Shack with Soos, began to plan a surprise Welcome Home party for the duo of twins for the next day.

——————

Steven was driving down the road, the nearest motel was just outside of Gravity Falls. He had the address open on his GPS.  
Just as he was about to cross the town border, he nearly crashed the Dondai thanks to some unknown force. He had to back up and park, before getting out and trying to find the source of that force. Within a minute of searching, his hands rested on an invisible wall, ripples coming from where he had his hands rested. He pushed. More ripples, but nothing happened.  
He was trapped. After a few more minutes of trying, he returned to the Dondai and sat down, staring up at the starry sky.

Welcome to Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you want to see more of this, and let me know if you have any feedback! I think its been so long since I last wrote like this that might be a little rusty.
> 
> Also, I promise that things will get more complicated and interesting from here. >:)


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion visits. Steven goes to a party. Good things happen, and many concerns and curiosities become known.

Panic. That’s all Steven really felt after he let it all sink in.  
Why was this barrier here? Why was he trapped like this? Was everyone trapped here like this? No, that didn’t add up. Mabel and Dipper were here before, and they were able to leave. Was it just him? Maybe he should go back and ask. But he also wasn’t sure that was a good idea. He remembered overhearing something about a “Never Mind All That” Act that Dipper hastily reminded Mabel about when she was about to tell a story. She said it was a story he wouldn’t believe about Gravity Falls, but after Dipper interrupted her, she said she forgot it. Does that mean he’s stuck in this alone?  
Part of him was grateful that he decided not to mention the fact that he is technically half alien. Who knows how the twins would’ve reacted.  
He laid down in the grass next to the Dondai and let himself relax. He had to think this through thoroughly. Should he go back to the Shack? No, it might put him at risk. He doesn’t know why people don’t talk about weird things here, and doesn’t want to risk his or anyone else’s safety if things go south. Should he set up camp somewhere in the forest? That sounds like a better idea. After a while longer of mental debate, he found himself hopping back into the Dondai and driving off to find some sort of campground or clearing that would be nice and secure to set up camp.  
That alone took an hour.  
He ended up finding a clearing in the forest after a while, and made sure to set up a secure base of operations. Camping out in the forest can’t be that bad, can it?  
He pulled out his phone and dialed the first number on his most recent calls.

“Hey Strawberry?”

——————

Ford felt like something was off.  
When he met Steven earlier that day, he felt that something unusual about him. Something different about him. It was only a brief meeting, but that was the aura he got. His suspicions were only strengthened by the things Dipper had told him. About some of the subtle, unusual things that Steven had said as if they were normal, and other small things. Both of them thought that there was something about Steven by the end of the day, but both agreed that they wouldn’t press him about it. That wouldn’t stop them from keeping an eye on him and observing him the next day if he visited the Shack the next day like he said he would.

Aside from discussion about Steven, there was a lot of basic catch up amongst the duo of Pines Twins, Soos, and Melody. While Soos and Melody made party posters with Mabel, they were listening to the tales that Stan and Ford had to tell about their time at sea on the Stan O’ War II. Dipper was sitting much closer, writing notes in his own journal he got a while back.

Mabel talked about how she has been practicing art on her own, and how she wants to start her own little store in Gravity Falls. Sweaters, paintings, and many other crafts of the like.  
Dipper wanted to continue studying the weirdness of Gravity Falls, assuming the weirdness factor was still around. Soos and Melody assured him that it was still very much thriving to his and Ford’s delight.  
Soos and Melody share stories of tourists that stopped by during their time working in the Shack together after Melody moved to Gravity Falls a couple years back.

With all of the stories that everyone had to share, the small ripples in the barrier went unnoticed. At least for the time being.

——————

“What do you mean you can’t get out of the town??”  
“I-I don’t know??? I was trying to get to the motel just outside of this town and I can’t leave? I think there is some form of barrier here that is keeping me from leaving? I don’t know?”  
The situation was stressful, and a new one that’s for sure. Connie found herself trying to come up with ways to help Steven get through the barrier.  
“Do you think you can ask anyone for help, Biscuit?”  
“I don’t think so- I can try tomorrow? It’s super late so I’m not sure I can ask tonight-“  
“Should I try coming over with Lion to get you?”  
“I dunno Strawberry… What if you get stuck here too?”  
“What if I just sent Lion? If Lion gets stuck with you, you at least have him there with you. I can still find my way there.”

After a while longer of discussing and weighing the options back and forth, they ended up agreeing on trying to see if Lion could portal Steven out of Gravity Falls and past the barrier that had him trapped. Within minutes, Lion had portaled nearby Steven, and instantly he felt just a little bit better. 

The nerves didn’t stop when he climbed onto Lion’s back.  
The nerves didn’t stop when Lion roared and the portal appeared.  
The nerves didn’t stop when Lion jumped towards the portal.

However, the nerves abruptly stopped when Steven smacked face first into what felt like a wall and fell backwards.

The first thing he noticed when he got back up and reoriented was that Lion was gone. Within seconds, Lion’s portal reopened and he was back. That was…… strange. Lion was able to leave, for whatever reason. That was good! But Steven wasn’t.

“Well…… There’s good news and there’s bad news.”

——————

The morning marked the start of new adventures at the Mystery Shack. Everyone awoke fully rested and ready for the day. Soos and Melody headed out extra early to hang up the flyers around town for the party that was to take place later that day. Stan got up to make breakfast, and Mabel was quick to start making some more decorations for the party. She actually seemed to preoccupy herself rather quickly with her craft.

The morning seemed to be rather calm and promising to Dipper, as he was planning to go out into the forest to take some notes for a bit before breakfast. Ford offered to join him, and the two continued to catch up on all of their notes and discoveries. Dipper mainly talked about blogs that he discovered online that he wanted to see if they were true someday. He noted that there were surprisingly a lot of them, some more convincing than others. Ford was genuinely interested in all of Dipper’s studies, which the younger found refreshing after 5 years of only being able to talk to Mabel about these things.

Not too much later breakfast was ready. It was a lively meal, the first lively meal of this manner that the Shack has had in a long while. Before long, everyone was finished with breakfast and working in some way to help decorate for the Welcome Home party.

Today was going to be a good day.

——————

The night for Steven was long. He definitely ended up being grateful for the fact that Lion was there with him for the night, as he camped outside of the Dondai in a sleeping bag, and Lion was like a warm pillow. Having Lion there was comforting. After getting up and stretching out, Steven packed his sleeping bag up and into the car and Lion portaled back home. There was a small, tiniest wave of anxiety that washed over Steven, watching Lion leave and knowing he couldn’t. But that was something he would figure out, and talk to the Gems about later when he processed it a bit more. 

For now, however, he decided to go get something to eat before he headed out to the Mystery Shack. After deciding to walk, he found that he still wasn’t too terribly far from town, and managed to get there in a 30 minute hike. He managed to find Greasy’s Diner relatively quickly, and ordered a stack of pancakes. He thought the food there was great! He took note of the mall too, noting that he would likely have to come back for camp supplies.

He hadn’t even fully explored half of the town that morning before he saw one of the posters for the “Welcome Home” party at the shack. That ended up taking most of his attention, and he decided it would be fun to check it out.

——————

By the time Steven had gotten to the Mystery Shack for the party, there was already a small crowd. Seems that the return of both sets of Pines twins after so long had quickly drawn the town’s residents in. Steven wondered if it would be the same for him when he got back to Beach City. If he got back to Beach City. 

He dismissed that thought.

He definitely noted the party atmosphere that was created, as the area was definitely more decorated than it was the day prior. For everyone not knowing that Dipper and Mabel were coming back, he was impressed at the speed and completion of the decorations in such a short period of time. The decorations varied from garlands to banners to posters, and a few decorations with symbols. Some of them he recognized, and others he didn’t. He was so distracted by one of the symbols that he bumped into someone.  
“I’m so sorry-”  
“Oh don’t worry about it dude.”  
Steven had to take a moment to look at the man in front of him. He almost reminded him of a gopher man.  
“Hey! You must be Steven.”  
“Y-yes?”  
“The name’s Soos!”  
After brief confusion and an explanation that Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford talked about him and Soos figured out that he was Steven, the two seemed to hit it off rather quickly. The two found themselves chatting about a bunch of random interesting things, but also nothing in particular. Eventually the topic drifted to the Shack needing another employee and Steven staying in Gravity Falls longer than he was expecting. Soos offered Steven the job, and with some insisting, Steven accepted the job. Steven…… really wasn’t expecting a job, but here he was.

——————

Across the room, Dipper and Ford watched Steven and Soos interact, glasses of punch in hand. The teen-adult was still suspicious of Steven for reasons he still couldn’t put his finger on, and his Grunkle understood that. The more he saw Steven around everyone else in the room, the more he agreed in Dipper’s suspicions. There was something about Steven’s atmosphere that was……. Different. Unusual. Weird, but in an intriguing way. But he still couldn’t put his finger on it. 

——————

The party lasted well into the night, but Steven didn’t feel good about staying too late. He would feel like he was intruding if he did. Before he left, Mabel stopped him. She heard from Soos that Steven got a job at the Shack, and asked him where he was staying. He hesitantly insisted that he happened to find a place somewhat nearby. With equal hesitation, Mabel let him leave, with clear worry and concern when she saw that Steven walked right into the forest. Where was he living…… ?

——————

Steven wandered into the forest and to his car. He found something refreshing in walking through the forest at night. The skittering around him, however, wasn’t refreshing. It was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is finals week. So is next week. I will be doing my best, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story here and the first story I have written in a long time, and I hope you all enjoy! I will get updates out as soon as I can! I love this AU a lot, and I'll be trying my best!
> 
> Tumblr: https://kate-kitsune.tumblr.com


End file.
